


You're the One Who Wanted to go to High School

by gayspacenerd_inspace



Series: The Adventures of Peter Stark (or is it Peter Parker?) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, First Day of School, Kinda, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter's not Spiderman YET, at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayspacenerd_inspace/pseuds/gayspacenerd_inspace
Summary: Peter's first experience as a normal kid who's definitely /not/ the son of Tony Stark.





	You're the One Who Wanted to go to High School

**Author's Note:**

> As a reference
> 
> Peter Stark: https://goo.gl/images/inS9yf
> 
> Peter Parker: https://goo.gl/images/Bzhc2z
> 
>  
> 
> Basically, Peter Parker’s hair is “longer” and un-gelled. We’re also going to remember how oblivious people in the MCU are. AAAALSO, i changed the timing a bit so Peter starts high school in 2016 as a 14 year-old. He’s younger than most (if not all) of his class but is still waaaay smarter (because Stark blood and all, but they don’t know that). Basically, add 1 to the dates I mentioned in the intro (I would update that but then it'll be confusing and we don't need that right now). 
> 
> The title will make more sense if you read the first fic of the series.
> 
> Cool? Kewl. Now onto the story. Enjoy :)

**\--September 3, 2015--**

“Daad, will you quit that!? I’m 14 now..” Peter whined and tried to dodge his father’s hand which was currently trying to fix his hair. Peter might have let him _if_ he hadn’t licked his hand first.

 

“Yeah, but you’re still my kid and I say if you want to do the interview with me, you’re going to let me fix that cow lick.” Peter groaned but gave into his father’s wish. Pepper looked at him with sympathy but made no move to save him.

 

“You know he’s right Peter.” Pepper giggled when Peter frowned, realizing she was taking her husband’s side. “There could be a, what do you call it, ‘meme’ about it if you don’t.”

 

“I would be _honored_ to be a meme,” Peter exaggerated, Tony looked him over and seemed satisfied with his work. The car they were sitting in came to a stop and Happy informed them they had arrived.  Tony slid on his sunglasses -this time a nice pair with a rosy tint and thin frames- and was the first to step out. Pepper followed, they waited for Peter as their rather clumsy son almost got out without falling.

 

_Almost._

 

Peter was mostly out but forgot to step up for the curb and ended up on face.

 

“Looks like I could be a meme anyway.” He said, still on his face.

 

Pepper laughed as Tony picked him up. The famous family made their way inside the rather large building, navigating through the fans and paparazzi.

 

—————

 

“Please, welcome our next guests, the Stark family!” The room erupted in applause as Tony walked out, followed by Pepper and Peter.

 

The interviewer, an eager woman who looked to be in her late 20s, stood to shake the Starks’ hands.

 

“We’re honored to have all of you on the show! Tony, Pepper, how have you been? Are you ready for Peter to start high school?” She asked.

 

“We’ve been good, thanks for asking,” Pepper responded. “It’s a pleasure to be on the show again. Tony and I were excited to bring Peter this time. Normally he’d just watch from home but he’s getting older now.” She said fondly.

 

“Yep, this kid’s growing up faster than you’d know,” Tony ruffled Peter’s hair and the cow lick returned.  Pepper stifled a laugh as Tony continued.  “It feels like only yesterday he built his first circuit board.”

 

“Ah, yes, I remember that. How old were you then, Peter?” Maria, the host, questioned.

 

“I was four at the time, right?” Peter turned to Tony who nodded in confirmation. “I remember Dad was letting me solder when Pepper came in and freaked out.  A hyperactive four-year-old and a very hot tool used for melting metal, what could go wrong?”  The whole family laughed at the memory as Tony defended himself.

 

“He wasn’t actually holding it, I was holding it and his hands were on mine.” Tony was gesturing to the audience as if trying to convince them to take his side. Peter was still doubled over in laughter while Pepper smiled fondly at the memory.

 

“I actually had JARVIS take a picture, it was adorable.”

 

“Any chance we could see it?” Maria asked.

 

Tony answered this question, “Maybe when Peter’s older. As he’s growing up, we’re trying to keep our lives private. When I was young, my dad shoved mics and cameras up my face every time I did anything he deemed good. I don’t want that happening to Peter.” His son nodded in agreement.

 

“Yeah, both Mom and Dad have been very good about limiting my exposure to the press. Aside from the unavoidable paparazzi, my childhood was pretty press-free-”

 

“-Is press free. You’re still a kid.” Tony interjected, slinging his arm over Peter’s shoulder. Peter complained but still leaned into his Dad’s arm.

 

“So how will this ‘press-free environment’ work while you’re in high school Peter? If you don’t mind sharing, what are your plans?”

 

“I’m going to continue homeschooling,” Peter said the rehearsed lie. He went on to explain how he could move at a faster pace and focus on STEM subjects, his favorites.

 

What he didn’t share was that he would be going to a public high school in Queens, Midtown Science and Technology. Somehow, he had convinced his dad that the experience of a normal teenager would benefit him when it came time for him to take over the company.

 

In all honesty, he wasn’t sure how he did it, but he’s not complaining either. He must’ve looked distracted because his dad nudged him, surprising him so much he almost fell off the sofa. They answered a few more questions, ranging from who would be teaching him (See: Steve for History, Bruce for Biology and Chemistry, Natasha for Foreign Language, and his dad would be teaching him Math and Physics. When asked about Literature, both his Dad and him shivered while Pepper explained they were “bringing in a tutor” for Literature Studies.) to how the company was doing and what to expect over the next year (Pepper answered most of those, Peter _might’ve_ zoned out a bit).

 

They ended the interview, shook Maria’s hand, then made their way back to the car. They found Happy guarding it from the crazy fans. Tony and Pepper waited in the car while Peter talked to a few fans, signed a few autographs, and took a few selfies. He dropped someone’s phone then proceed to apologize profusely. Tony and Pepper watched with loving smiles from the car.

 

Pepper turned to Tony. “You raised a good one.”

 

“Couldn't have done it without your help.”

 

“Mhm,” Pepper nodded as she cupped Tony’s face. “I think 12% of that personality he picked up from me.” She grinned at the inside joke. Tony scoffed then kissed her. 

 

“You gotta start giving yourself more credit.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This has literally been sitting on my screen for 2 weeks, I just couldn't figure out how to end it. I'm so sorry. Sadly, this is kinda sorta normal. I'm a senior, so I simultaneously have a lot of free time and no free time. Sooooooo yeah, sorry again. I'm gonna try to have a few chapters done next time so hopefully the next few updates will be quicker but who knows (not me) so apologies in advanced if it takes a while. 
> 
> I do realize that the summary says this is about Peter's first day of high school, and it will be, but I wanted to get a bit of background in. I wanted to show y'all what the Avengers are like and how Peter Stark is different from Peter Parker in the social aspect. Peter Stark is like Tony but very awkward, not quite sure how to be as smooth as his dad is. At school, Peter will have the chance to be his normal, awkward self without worrying what people (outside of the school) will think of it. 
> 
> PLEASE comment and tell me what you think. I want to knooooow. What did you think about how I wrote Tony and Peter? I hope I'm writing them in character but I dunno and I want to do it right and asijdbfkaljsfpi. please let me know what you think. Thanks
> 
> Thanks to @AnotherAmateurPassingBy for Beta Reading this chapter
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> If y'all want, go follow me on tumblr @s-p-i-d-e-r-l-i-n-g


End file.
